Avatar Hugs are Number One
by ravensbomb
Summary: Bolin and Opal talk to Korra about the impending battle with Kuvira for Republic City. Opal sees very obvious things everyone else appears to be totally oblivious to, especially Korra and Asami.
**Team - The Whitefalls Wolfbats (Earthbender)**

 **Author Note:**

 **This is my first round entry for the probending writers circuit on this website I agreed to sign up for. Expect a couple more one shots like this, and I'm also working on the next chapter of Not Gone Just Lost just so yah know, so chill guyz**

* * *

"Am I interrupting something, ladies?" Bolin called as he lowered himself down into the small gap between Opal and Korra, jutting a small stool of earth out from the ground to sit on. He immediately pulled them both into a tight hug.

"How many more times are you gonna squeeze me like this?" Korra gasped breathlessly before only just managing to wriggle free from his grip.

"When I'm one hundred percent sure I won't have to wait three years to get do it again," Bolin smiled lightly as he left a hand on Korra's shoulder. The Avatar looked anxiously across the bay to Air Temple Island, she wrung her hands furiously. "I – I didn't mean it like that. I get it, you needed that time away. I'm just super glad you're home, that I'm home." Korra's expression softened as she draped a friendly arm around him. "Plus, nobody gives hugs quite like the Avatar! Fact."

"I'd say she's a close second," Opal winked as she poked Bolin's side. They'd only got back from rescuing the rest of the Beifong family an hour ago, these few minutes the only rest any of them had gotten as they made hasty preparations for Kuvira's invasion in two weeks time.

"Gotta agree with your girlfriend on that one," Korra nodded playfully as she nudged his shoulder. This was the most relaxed Bolin had seen Korra in the small period of time since he'd returned to Republic City, which was especially confusing considering the fact they were on the brink of war with the Earth Empire. A battle that would surely rival even the most famous from the hundred year war would take place in this city, and Korra would be at the center of it. All of Team Avatar would. "Opal was just telling me about what went down with Kuvira outside Zaofu with that spirit canon...you guys should've asked for our help, for my help."

"It was a family thing, Korra. We didn't want any of you risking your lives for us, you did enough in Zaofu," Opal assured, but once again the words seemed to have a polarizing effect on Korra who grimaced considerably. "It doesn't matter now. My family are safe, and we're going to help you all defend your home just like you tried your best to save ours."

"I still don't know how you talked Tenzin into fighting this one," Korra muttered with a hand in her hair. "The Air Nation has always maintained a non aggression stance...on pretty much everything. It drives me a little crazy sometimes."

"It wasn't too hard. Republic City is the home of the new Air Nation. You only have to read one history book to figure out what happens when the air nomads don't defend their home," Opal stated grimly. "Everything's constantly changing and the new airbenders are a big part of that change. I think Tenzin's starting to finally realize that. The Air Nation needs to adapt and get with the times if it wants to survive."

"You didn't bribe him even a little? Offered to babysit Rohan and Meelo or something?" Bolin asked with interest.

"He's not that bad..." Opal mused as she leaned back against her hands on the concrete dock. The first warships of the United Forces were appearing on the horizon of the bay. War really was coming then. Bolin hadn't been around when it had last came to Republic City with Unalaq, and he really hadn't cared for it the first time around with Amon. They watched so many ships and sailors sink to the bottom of the sea from this same spot. "I mean, he let Asami design these new glider suits, he even wears one under his robes."

Korra's eyes widened considerably as she grabbed at the red material of Opal's suit. "Asami designed these?"

"Yeh...she worked on developing them for months..." Opal explained with narrowed brows. "She didn't tell you any of this?"

Korra stared down at the floor and shook her head slowly.

"I didn't know either, Korra, if that makes you feel any better," Bolin grinned with a hand on her back. Korra lifted her head, but only to stare out intensely at the gentle waves which lapped at the dock. "I thought Asami's thing was buildings and cars and stuff...not designing clothes. Although she did make the cutest little Pro-bending outfit for Pabu!"

"The great mind that runs Future Industries made an outfit for a ferret?" Opal chuckled.

"Yeah...Asami was really into the whole Pro-bending thing. She also made a cape out of a curtain once for me...but I mean, that time we were both a _little_ drunk, and bummed out about stuff," Bolin muttered quietly as he remembered launching himself into Asami's swimming pool with said cape several times. It was one of the rare occasions Asami actually laughed properly between harmonic convergence and bringing down her father, so it wasn't too bad when Bolin ended up breaking his ankle in the process of trying to lift her spirits.

"You'll need to tell me more about that sometime," Opal smirked with a raised eyebrow. "And what were Mako and Korra up to whilst you were trying to dive a drunken mess?"

"Making out," Bolin stated plainly. "I mean, they did that a lot."

Korra buried her face in her hands.

"Still...I can't believe Asami didn't tell you about the air glider suits, Korra...I mean she practically did it for..." Opal began before fading out abruptly.

"Did it for what?" Korra asked anxiously.

Bolin stared at both of them in confusion. Why had Opal suddenly become so anxious? It took an awful lot to do that.

"For the Air Nation," Opal replied firmly. Bolin caught the edge of something else in her voice. He'd gotten good at detecting that in the time they'd been together. He doubted anyone but Opal's close family would notice such a slight change her normally level voice.

Korra stared at her long and hard, analysing every word it seemed, before she smiled warmly to herself. Her posture relaxed considerably.

The sound of a car beeping loudly made them all spin around.

"President Raiko wants to meet us all on Air Temple Island about Kuvira!" Mako called urgently from the passenger seat of a water tribe blue motor Bolin hadn't seen before.

Asami sat in the driver's seat and waved with her hand. It was strange to see Asami in something that wasn't red or black or somewhere in between. "You three can get in the back!"

Korra was up and away before Opal or Bolin had even gotten to their feet, a wide grin spread across her features as she sprinted towards the car with a lightness in every step.

Bolin made a move to join them but was blocked by an outstretched hand from Opal briefly.

"Am I the only one who's seeing this?" Opal exhaled incredulously. Her exhales always sounded louder than everyone else's. Bolin put it down to the whole airbending thing.

"Seeing what?"

Opal subtly indicated with a tilt of her head. "Those two, Korra and Asami. You seriously haven't noticed...?"

"Korra and Asami...wait – you mean Korra _and_ Asami?!"

Opal shoved a hand over his mouth. "Are you kidding me? You three are like three damn blind mice. Actually...I think the mice might've spotted it sooner than you, Korra or Asami."

"Don't you mean badgermice?!"

"Shut up! That's hardly the important part of this conversation!" Opal hissed as she guided them towards the car and whispered. "I don't think either of them know how the other feels...somehow...I thought Asami was supposed to be a genius...and Korra can track people's spirits down through vines for crying out loud...I've never ever came across two people who stare at each other more, actually."

"Are you making all this up?"

Opal shook her head as she glanced innocently at the three people already in the car. "Just pay attention to their interactions from now on. You'll see exactly what I'm talking about. It's not exactly subtle stuff. It's so cute you might feel like throwing up."

"And Mako, does Mako know?" Bolin asked anxiously.

"I don't think so...but he's a lot harder to read. Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. I don't think it matters anyway. As soon as we bang Korra and Asami's heads together and make them see sense there's no way he won't."

Bolin tried not to grin too widely as he glanced between Korra and Asami in the car. Korra wasn't even looking at him, eyes boring into the side of Asami's head with a relaxed smile on her face. Opal wasn't exaggerating then. It was sitting right in front of all of them.

When Asami powered up the engine again and they drove off, Bolin leaned his head down to Opal's ear with a smirk, whispering quietly as he spotted Asami frequently glancing at Korra through her wing mirror.

"You know what they say, love is blind. Way beyond, Grandma Toph level – blind."

"As long as blind love doesn't crash us into the bay, I think I can deal with it for now."

* * *

 **End Note Prompts (Readers can ignore this...it's just a points breakdown for the competition)**

 **-Earthbender, writer a story including three characters**

 **-3 points for including native relevant element earth)**

 **\- 2 points, character inclusion, Opal**

 **Word Count - 1570**


End file.
